cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim
Tim was a teenage boy who traveled with the Doctor, at the request of Jake, who wanted to share the wonders of traveling with the Doctor with not only Laura but his best friend as well. Biography The last of the Elves, Dylan After Jake and Laura had mysteriously disappeared, Tim had no friends and consequently, was declared a "loner," and was often bullied, which resulted in him meeting Dylan, the last of the Elven kind. Once Tim and Dylan had become best friends, Dylan showed Tim his Elven features, initially shocking him but he quickly got over it. Leaving in the TARDIS One day, Jake and Laura returned, but with a mysterious man. They all soon discovered that a demon was hidden within the school. After stopping the demon, but failing to stop it burning down the school, Tim left in the TARDIS, leaving Dylan and Sarah to believe that he had burned to death in the fire. Travels with the Doctor He witnessed the Death of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi along with The Doctor, Jake, Laura, Sarah, the Female Clone, Jonathan and Robert, and Prisinorzero. He later attended Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's funeral. His travels ended after a fatal encounter with the Daleks, when he accidentally fell out of the TARDIS and the Doctor left without him. Meeting Clone Gunner Commander Jedi After a fatal encounter with the Daleks, Tim accidentally fell out of the TARDIS and the Doctor left without him. Fearing his death, he screamed out for help which he knew would be nonexistent but what he didn't know was that Clone Gunner Commander Jedi would leap out from behind him and kill the Daleks that were bothering him. Clone took Tim from the Dalek ship to the market in Talonjay, bringing along three Daleks with them. They then hid behind a market stall and watched as a Knight helplessly attacked the Daleks. Clone then told Tim his name. Not long after, Clone left Tim, to continue his search for the Doctor and promised that he'd get the Doctor to come and collect him. Tim waited but Clone didn't return so he then found himself wandering into the castle and not realizing it, into the kings throne room and got thrown in the dungeon for it, only to be rescued by a younger version of Clone who had detected with his vortex manipulator that Tim shouldn't be in Morcia. Clone then took Tim to meet Knight. Knight wasn't too impressed that another "later days folk" had appeared in Morcia. Tim became a part of Clone's group of Morcian buddies and adapted to the lower tech of the 1300s quite well. One day a crack formed in the sky and a blue box fell out of it and crashed into the castle, quickly followed by a small fleet of Dalek saucers. Three years later, while holding out in the castle, an intruder was heard in the corridor, Aarlam and Arantha went to investigate and brought back a girl, who evidently wasn't from the 1300s. Tim then put it upon himself to watch over the girl and try to determine what time period she was from. Only minutes later, the Doctor and the future version of Clone who had left Tim came and revealed themselves, much to Tim's delight. Gallery The Doctor, Jake, Laura and Tim.jpg|Tim with Jake, Laura and the Doctor DSCN3678.jpg|Tim with Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Doctor Who (Stories) Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight